


Incentive

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Schmoop, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses and incentive are the way to a man's <s>stomach</s> heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



> For tiptoe39's Third WAFFathon, to PepperVL's ' _Supernatural RPS, J2, Kisses_ ' prompt- originally [HERE](http://tiptoe39.livejournal.com/1235970.html?thread=5371906#t5371906).

Jensen pulls back with a laugh, "Would you stop that? I haven't finished highlighting yet."

Jared just grins and leans in again, arms keeping his costar in his chair. "But I'm hungry," kiss, "and we finished ten minutes ago," kiss, "and I have coupons for Anthony's in Bellingham," kiss, "and-"

Jared sputters, laughing as he pulls back and wipes his cheek. "You ass, what was that for?"

Jensen smirks and sticks out his tongue. "Let me finish and you can have your all-you-can-eat-crab night," he says.

"Fine," Jared mock huffs, "I guess I'll have to eat the Bailey's cream mousse without-"

"Wait, what now?" Jensen asks, leaping up from his chair, script and highlighter left behind on the canvas seat, "No one said anything about Bailey's cream mousse."

"I think I just did," Jared teases.

"You," Jensen pauses to drag Jared down for a kiss full of enthusiastic lips and tongue, "are-"

"-awesome, I know." Jared smiles down at Jensen, soaking him in.

Jensen heads towards the car and the impatiently waiting Clif.

Jared stops for a moment, glances around and does a little jig. Oh, he so rocks. Crab and dessert with a crazy costar who sees mousse and gets a hard on faster than a virgin in a titty-bar?

His night- made.

**Author's Note:**

> The Anthony's in Bellingham that I mentioned is a real restaurant- Anthony's Home Port- in Bellingham, Washington, USA (across the border from Vancouver, where SPN is filmed, by maybe an hour? 45 minutes?) and it does serve both an all-you-can-eat king crab night and Baliey's cream mousse.
> 
> It's a four star restaurant with amazing service but a relaxed atmosphere, so conceivably somewhere an actor would want to go after a hard day's filming. There's locations in Seattle, Kirkland, Edmonds, Des Moines, Lynnwood, Tacoma, Gig Harbor, Bremerton, Olympia, Richland, Anacortes, and Spokane in Washington, and one lonely restaurant in Bend, Oregon.
> 
> If you are ever up this way (Vancon, people. It's an hour's drive if you have friends, and about 85 minutes by [BoltBus](https:///www.boltbus.com)) I highly recommend visiting. 
> 
> http://www.anthonys.com/


End file.
